Eyes Through The Soul
by Caffeina
Summary: AU Jesse/James story; tragedy/romance; written many years ago and finally reposting it, James and Jesse try to escape their old life.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon - Eyes through the soul 

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, never claimed to. Enough said.

I wrote this in 1999, and am trying to get all of my long lost stories posted, so forgive any canon or consistency issues.

When I reference the sisters, I mean a combination of Eevee, Flareon, Jolteon, and Vaporeon. And no, a Silvedon (an evolved form of a Rapidash) does NOT exist. At least not in this world.

Passing through Infine City, they had stopped to rest at the Pokemon Center. As they had approached, they had heard screaming as two men fled toward the park, and beyond, the forest. Officer Jenny recognized them from the last time they had been through and called to them, yelling for them to help as they were Pokemon masters now.

So much noise, and several screams as they ran down the path. Ash, Misty, and Brock skidded to a stop at the clearing. The sight before them was horrifying. Ash threw forth a pokeball, and Charizard, along with Pikachu ran forth to attack. A motorcycle skidded to a halt and Officer Jenny jumped off. "Freeze!" The two men with the guns were motionless in front of the huge Charizard staring them down. Jenny handcuffed them and handed them over to another officer, screaming at the two men. Misty gasped at the two figures lying on the ground. They could hear the sound of ambulance sirens in the distance.

James' eyes opened and he felt nauseous. The fall from the Silvedon had not done him well, and the bullet in his thigh was not helping him. He heard Jesse's Eevee crying out. He moved his head and remembered where he was. They had gone for a morning ride, nothing unusual. They had stopped in the clearing to wait for her Eevee to catch up from playfully chasing a Caterpie and they never knew what happened after that. Two robbers had been running through the park, and had been startled when they happened upon the two of them riding through. Shots were fired and that was what James remembered. Fear flooded him and he began to scramble. "Jesse!" She was lying not too far from her, facing away from him on her side. Her mane of red hair lay spread about on the ground around her. He pulled himself up and crawled to her, clutching at her. She did not move. He pulled his hand away from her face covered in blood. His moan was filled with pain. Eevee cried softly and Jenny pulled him away as the medics began to gather Jesse onto a stretcher. Another medic began to tend to his leg. "No…Jesse!"

Misty looked to Brock and sighed nervously. "What were they doing there?" He shrugged. Ash looked over to the Silvedon, Rapidash, and Eevee, who were standing there, looking totally forlorn. "Who knows? I wonder who's Pokemon they were?" Brock shook his head. "I think they were actually theirs. We haven't crossed their paths in a couple of years, who knows what they've been up to." They nodded. Misty held Togepi close. "They weren't wearing their Team Rocket uniforms either." Pikachu made no sound.

James' leg had been bandaged and he limped slightly. The pain didn't deter him from pacing the hall. Jesse's Eevee faithfully walked with him, making no sound. A tear fell from his eye as he fought for composure. He turned a corner and came to head with the three of them seated. Misty looked up and offered a smile. James stopped. "Hi." Brock stood and smiled. "How are you?" James nodded slightly. "I'll be fine." Pikachu jumped down and hopped over to Eevee. "Eui?" "Pika!" Pikachu hugged Eevee and Eevee smiled. Ash stood as well. "What were you guys doing in the park?" James looked over. "We were going for a morning ride." "Were they your Pokemon?" Misty slapped his arm. James' expression didn't change. He slumped down into a chair where Eevee and Pikachu jumped up to him. "Yes, they're ours. After the Mewtwo incident, Jesse, Meowth, and I quit Team Rocket. I went back to my parents and soon after, they did unfortunately die in a car accident. Everything was left to me and I started a new life with Jesse…a respectable life. We raise Pokemon now; not for money or anything, just for us. We enjoy them, and they're happy. Jesse even evolved one of our Rapidash into a new Silvedon. She's very gentle now…." His expression began to break and he put his head into his hands. Eevee jumped up to lick his nose, offering some sort of comfort. James held Eevee. Misty looked to Brock and then Ash. They didn't know what to do. "I love her so much…." They looked over and Misty's mouth fell open. Pikachu hugged his arm. "Pika…." James patted Pikachu. A nurse turned the corner and looked down at James. "I can take you to see her now" James climbed to his feet and limped after the nurse, the three of them following behind.

Jesse was in intensive care, hooked up to so many IV's and monitors. James held Eevee in one arm and held his other hand over his mouth to stifle a gasp. The nurse touched his back. "You can go in and sit with her. She's stabilized but we don't know what any long-term effects there will be yet. We're still running tests." James nodded slightly and went through the door. The nurse closed it.

Ash, Misty and Brock looked through the window. Pikachu perched on Ash's head. "I actually feel bad for them. I haven't seen them since the Mewtwo incident. I guess they actually did go 'good'". Misty looked at Ash. "I know….it's sad."

James could do no more than stare at Jesse's lifeless body, a bandage about her eyes and head. He would have given anything to have her be able open those green eyes and flash him one of her gorgeous grins. He could only stare. The blast from the gun had seared her skin as well since she had been in such proximity of the gunman when he entered the clearing. He could see red marks down her left cheek. Even her mane of hair was lifeless, spread out like the satin of a coffin about her. Tears slid down his cheeks at that thought and Eevee sat perched on the edge of the bed, quiet as well. James let out a sob and reached forward to lay a hand upon her arm. "Please don't leave me." His voice was a harsh whisper. "I need you here with me." He closed his eyes and choked. "I love you so much." He laid his head on the edge of the bed and cried. Eevee nuzzled his hair in an attempt to comfort him. She heard the door open and the doctor came in. He looked up and the doctor forced a small smile. "May I speak to you outside?" James stood shakily and moved out of the door. Ash, Misty, and Brock stood nearby, trying to overhear. The doctor opened his clipboard and sighed. "Well, we don't know yet. The bullet entered her skull near the eye and we were able, through surgery, to remove it. We aren't sure of what repercussions will occur yet." He shook his head. "What's possible?" The doctor sighed and put the clipboard down. "To be honest, she could very well be blind, deaf, or both. She could be paralyzed, she could remain in the coma, or she could just never wake up." James could only hear a white noise in his ears as the room began to dim. He heard Eevee cry out as he collapsed onto the chair behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Eyes through the soul, Part One

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, never claimed to. Enough said.

Please, please, please…..flame me, compliment me, send me suggestions, yell at me, just let me know if you want to read part two.

When I reference the sisters, I mean a combination of Eevee, Flareon, Jolteon, and Vaporeon. And no, a Silvedon (an evolved form of a Rapidash) does NOT exist. At least not in this world.

Part Two

"James? James? Come on, wake up." He opened his eyes to see Misty staring down at him. He sat up in the chair and looked around. Eevee perched on his lap, staring up with concern. James hugged Eevee and kissed her head. He stood and went to the window, looking in on Jesse. For an interminable time, he simply stood there and stared, memories of her and them flooding his hazed mind. He made his way to the door and sat down by her bed. He put Eevee on the bed and Eevee padded up to Jesse's head, licking her nose. "Eui?" She said softly. With no response, Eevee put her head down and walked over to James. "Eui." James smiled at the little one. "I know, Eevee. I know. I miss her too." A tear fell from Eevee's sad eyes and James choked on a sob. He hugged Eevee tight. "She'll come back….I know she will." Eevee's head was buried in his chest. James fell asleep with Eevee in his arms and his head upon the side of the bed.

James awoke to Misty's voice. "James?" He looked up as Eevee jumped down. Misty was holding a plate of food toward him. "I thought you might be hungry." James simply blinked. After all the trouble they had caused the three kids in the past, they were being so nice to him. "Thank you." He took the food and Misty bent down, setting a plate for Eevee. Eevee said her thanks and began to eat. James picked at his food and Misty sat down. "How is she?" James shook his head. His voice was so shaky. "No change." Misty looked from James to Jesse. "What happened to Meowth?" James looked up. "He's at home." Misty nodded. Brock and Ash appeared in the doorway, munching on a mutual bag of chips. Misty shook her head at them and they were quiet. James sighed as the nurse came in to record Jesse's vital signs. The nurse smiled patiently at James. "How is she?" The nurse could only smile sadly. "She's stable." Something went through James. "I know she's stable….but how IS she?" The nurse sighed. "We don't know. There is no change as you can see. If she wakes up, we don't know how she'll be." James shook slightly. "If she wakes up? What do you mean, you don't know how she'll be?" Eevee stretched up to offer comfort to James. The nurse closed the clipboard. "Sir, I don't know what to tell you….she could be perfectly normal, she could be handicapped, or she could never wake up." The nurse left them, saying her apologies. James cried then, horribly. He held Eevee to his chest. His whisper was wracked with pain. "Oh god, please don't leave me. I love you, Jess….please wake up." This so pained the other three. Misty hugged herself and wiped her eyes with a tissue. James continued to cry until his energy was gone. Brock found him a blanket and James managed to find some comfort in the chair, propped against the bed, with Eevee snuggling against his hair. Even Pikachu hopped up and sat down by them, offering what comfort he could. He held Jesse's arm and cried himself to sleep.

Jesse remained in the coma for nearly a week, with Brock, Misty, Ash, and Pikachu watching her when James fled home to change and check on the house. He brought Meowth with him, who had been horrendously worried. Meowth perched on Jesse's chest and yelled at her when he first saw her, which only caused James and Eevee to cry. Meowth apologized and hugged him and Eevee, and sat down in the corner, curling up and waiting.

Snow had begun to fall outside and James remained in the room as he always was, staring at Jesse, crying off and on as memories would come and go. Eevee was curled on his lap and Meowth sat next to him, curled into a ball, staring at the walls. Misty and Brock sat near him, offering company. Ash and Pikachu had gone to get dinner. They returned as the nurse came in for her rounds. Ash handed James and Meowth a sandwich and laid a plate down for Eevee. James looked up tiredly at the nurse. "How is she?" This nurse was compassionate with him. "There's no change, but she'll be fine, I'm sure." James' head dropped and Meowth stopped eating. He looked up at James and even Ash knew what he was going to say. "James, you're going to have to face that she may not wake up." They all looked at him and he was silent, staring at the floor. His voice was very low. "I know." Meowth bowed his head. "I know it's hard." James brought his head up and nodded. "I know," he whispered.

James fell asleep against the bed. Brock, Misty, Ash, and Pikachu had gone with Meowth back to their house to see the rest of the Pokemon and to get some rest. Eevee was quiet as she lay down in Jesse's mane of hair and snuggled against her head.

Meowth and the group returned the next morning, bringing three indignant Eevee sisters. The hospital staff would have sent them away had they not felt so bad for James. The door opened and James' head came up. Eevee jumped down to greet her sisters. Vaporeon, Jolteon, and Flareon gathered around James, offering him what comfort they could. James smiled sadly, holding them all close, as Eevee snuggled against his chest. Vaporeon rested her paws on the bed and looked at James. "Por?" She brushed a paw against Jesse's shoulder. "Por!" Vaporeon turned and looked at James. James explained to them what was going on and comforted them as Flareon leaned against the edge of the bed and cried to Jesse. She batted Jesse's hand angrily to wake up and James petted her softly. Flareon whimpered and jumped down. James looked over to where the others stood. "Thank you…..for bringing them. I missed them…..and Jesse would want them here" Night fell and the snow was heavier. The Eevee sisters settled at James' feet and Meowth dragged in a chair to curl up on. James remained vigil at Jesse's side until he could no longer stay awake. He did not know what to do anymore. Tears filled his eyes as he leaned forward to kiss her. His lips trembled as they touched hers and he closed his eyes. After a long moment, he drew back and looked at her, drawing in a ragged breath. "Please come back to me. I don't care if you're blind or deaf, I need you with me in this life." He fell asleep with his head against her side.

He was dreaming. Jesse was there, and she was so beautiful to him. He was in a tailored black suit, staring down at her in the most beautiful blue gown. She was sitting on the ground. It was a beautiful meadow. He knelt beside her as he caught sight of the Eevee sisters frolicking in the background by a lake. Silvedon and Rapidash were resting near a tree. James kissed her forehead. "I love you Jessie." She smiled as her eyes welled with joyful tears. "I love you too, James. I love you so much." He ran his fingers through her hair as he saw the look of contentment in her eyes. "Marry me Jess…be my wife." She touched his lips and said yes. He laid his head down in her lap and she smiled down at him. Her fingers felt so good stroking his hair and he closed his eyes. But something was so wrong with this dream. He felt safe and content, but wrong. He never wanted her fingers to stop caressing his head. He leaned into her hand and promptly fell from the chair.

James' eyes flew open and he landed on Jolteon. "Jolt!" as Jolteon scrambled from beneath him. She licked James' nose and yelped as Flareon bit her tail. Jolteon backed off. "Eui?!" Jamese looked up and saw Eevee perched on the edge of the bed. He looked at Brock, Misty, Ash, and Pikachu by the door, staring down at him. Meowth was behind him. He opened his mouth and heard the true sound of satin. "James?" He turned her head and saw that Jessie was sitting up. Her head was still bandaged and he could hear the fear in her voice. He forgot himself and clawed himself off of the floor. He stood there, staring at her, his mouth open. "Flare!" as Jessie ruffled Flareon's fur. "Jessie!" She nodded. "I'm alive." He stood there then, his hair a mess, tear-stained cheeks, and not a word that he could form coherently. He stepped to the edge of the bed and began to cry as he caressed her pale cheek. "I thought you had left me." She reached out for his hand and held it weakly. "I couldn't leave you James." He knelt beside her and traced her cheek. "God I love you Jess." She smiled. "I love you too." He held her tenderly then, gently rubbing her back as he buried his head in her hair, breathing deeply. She kissed his ear and whispered softly to him. "Don't ever let me go." He held her tighter. "I never will." He felt her grip on his shirt tighten. "Please tell me I won't be blind." James closed his eyes. He felt her tense. "James, tell me I won't be blind." James stroked her head. "I can't tell you that." She pushed into him, holding as if he would leave her. He let go then, standing up and looking around. James cursed as he searched his pockets. Jesse leaned back and sat still. James stopped and sighed. "Nevermind." He sat down and pulled her to him again. Misty wiped a tear from her eye. Brock looked to Ash and they both shrugged. Meowth smiled to himself as he curled up at the foot of the bed, content.

Two days later, they were all there when the doctor was to take the bandages off. She had had numerous tests to make sure there had been no further damage. She was still unsteady on her feet and shaky, but she was able to move. Her hearing was fine, and she would swore she was able to see light. James sat next to her, holding her hands as the doctor began to unwind the bandages. Ash, Pikachu, Brock, and Misty sat near the door. Jesse waited. She felt the doctor pause and she blinked. She felt panic welling deep within her. The doctor stared at her, as James touched her arm. The doctor examined her eyes and they all knew before he said it. "There's no response." James saw her stiffen and her voice was frantically high. "Oh my god, I'm blind?! No! No! Oh no….." She clutched at her eyes as James simply stared. The doctor shook his head. "In a few months, she may be able to have surgery which will bring back some of her sight, but not now. She needs to recover from the gunshot before we perform more surgery." And that was a fact. There was nothing more that could be done for her now

Jesse was beyond sobbing. She was wailing into a pillow she clutched before her. Flareon jumped up and lay down next to her, licking her face. This did nothing to comfort her. "I'm blind…oh my god, I can't see anything…." She kept muttering this over and over. Flareon and Eevee snuggled against her and she finally quieted, whimpering slightly. James simply kept murmuring to her, stroking her hair. Meowth was quiet as he sat near her head, not knowing what to say. Five years ago, Meowth thought, she would have dealt with this so much better. But she was not the belligerent woman James and Meowth had often called a bitch. She had evolved into a human being; a woman with actual feelings she felt safe enough now to share. Misty had gone to get a wet cloth for her forehead and Ash had gone to get another blanket. Brock stayed nearby in case James needed help with her. Jessie shook and James stroked her forehead, trying not to look into her dead eyes. They were bruised and had lost a lot of their color. They were the color of seaweed and he wanted to cry for her. She shivered and Flareon wrapped her tail over Jesse's body, mewing softly. Ash came running in, out of breath. He handed James the blanket and he wrapped it over her. Eventually, she fell asleep not by choice, but from exhaustion

Three days later, Jessie was released from the hospital. She had not said a word in those three days to anyone. The doctor had lengthy discussions with James about her; that her mental stability would not be right for a while and she would be angry. There was more and James knew this would not be easy. He spoke to Meowth before he went to the others. James invited Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu back to the house for several days as thanks for their help and so they could rest.

The butler greeted them quietly, nodding to James. He had a hold of Jessie's arm, guiding her slowly. She grasped at the doorframe, visibly distraught and frustrated. James let her go and she walked forward. Flareon and Jolteon walked ahead, standing by the stairs. Vaporeon and Eevee walked by her sides. James turned to the butler (Daniel) and spoke to him about her. Ash, Brock, Misty, and Pikachu watched Jessie as her arms moved, trying to find something familiar. She made it about 30 feet to where the floor dropped down a foot to the sitting room. James heard "Pore!" with Jessie's cry and turned to see her fall as she took the step and found no floor. Vaporeon jumped in front of her and broke her fall. Jessie sat up and felt the floor, no emotion on her face. James ran over to her and knelt beside her. He said nothing to her and helped her up. She shook him off angrily and moved away. Meowth went and sat by the fire, figuring that he was more help by being out of the way. She found the doorframe of the hall that led to the kitchen and then out to the garden and fields. She disappeared down the hall as Brock came over to James. "She's not going to be easy to deal with, is she?" James shook his head. "Nope. And there's nothing I can do for her." He shook his head.

Jessie felt her way and found the bay doors to the garden. She walked outside, tripping over the doorjam. Flareon and Jolteon followed behind quietly. She stopped once she could feel grass beneath her feet and breathed in. She fought the feelings of pain and panic flowing through her. She felt Flareon brush her leg. "Flare?" Jessie put her hands over her eyes and began to cry. Then it dawned on her….she couldn't even cry. She was sobbing and there were no tears. She clawed at her eyes and wailed. "Jolt…." Jolteon ran back inside and slid to a stop in front of James. "Jolt!" James looked down and followed her. Ash and Misty followed, Brock was talking to Daniel.

Jessie was on her knees, bent over, arms around her stomach. James placed his hands on her sides and rested his head on her back. "Jess…." She threw her head up and wheezed. "I can't even cry…" He turned her so he could look. It pained him terribly to look at her. She was right, there were no tears from her eyes. "I can't even cry anymore…." Her voice fell to a horrible whisper. He used to get lost in her eyes and could have stared into their depths forever. Now they were dead hulls. He shook his head and held her. The sisters stayed back, silent. Ash and Misty were dumbfounded as to anything they could say or do. Jessie still tried to cry, sobbing and angry there were no tears. She felt so small. James picked her up and carried her past Ash and Misty. Misty looked at Ash but said nothing. Ash placed a hand at the small of her back to usher her in. Misty looked back at him when she felt his hand and offered a small smile. He smiled back, not saying a word.

James said nothing as he carried Jesse up the two flights of stairs to their room. He put her down once they were inside and closed the door, only letting Eevee in. She stood there, arms half-outstretched, head down. James touched her arm and she flinched. "Jess?" She didn't move. "Jess, say something." She shook her head. He sighed and walked over to the chair by one of the windows, sitting on the edge. She eventually moved, feeling her way to the wall. She felt around the room as James watched her. She came to where the full-length mirror was and stopped. She stood there, then, blindly staring into the mirror. She clawed the mirror slowly, moaning in her throat. James folded his hands and shook his head. "Jess, I'm so sorry this happened to you." She leaned against the mirror, pressing her cheek against the smooth surface. James sighed. "Jess, please don't do this to yourself." She whirled around, almost toppling over. "How can you even say that?! I'm fucking blind! Do you understand that?! I'm goddamned fucking blind! I can't see! I can't see you, I can't see myself, I can't see the sunrise or the sunset! I can't even see where I'm going! I am fucking useless now!" She stopped to catch her breath. Outside, Ash and Misty were leaning against the wall, listening. Brock had come up as well. Inside, Jessie had taken a couple of steps toward James' voice. James was standing now, prepared for this. The doctor had talked to him about her state of mind, warning that she may be self-pitying and blameful of everyone. His voice was calm. "Jessie, you need to calm down. We'll deal with this together." She hissed at him, leaning forward at the waist. "I don't want your fucking help! If it weren't for you and Eevee, I wouldn't be like this!" Eevee whimpered and flattened to the floor. James stiffened and his voice became cold. "Jessie, you can't blame anyone for this except those who shot us. We are not to blame!" Outside, Ash and Misty had a hand over their mouth, their ears plastered to the door, even though they could blatantly hear without doing that. Brock was behind them, stunned. "If Eevee hadn't been lagging behind and you hadn't fucking stopped, I wouldn't be like this!" Eevee slunk under the bed and James heard her crying softly. James shook his head, desparately trying to fight back the anger he felt. He said nothing and swallowed hard. She took two steps forward. "What's wrong, nothing to say?!" He tried to speak slowly. "Jess, you're angry, but you have to stop and slow down." She waved her arms. "Fuck you! Fuck all of you! I am a hopeless invalid now! I can't see! You cannot understand this! You cannot even begin to! You walked away with a limp that will heal! Hell, it probably has healed! I wouldn't even know! I will never heal!" James shook his head. It hurt him to hear her talk this way. "Jessie, you can probably get surgery in a couple of months….." She flung her arm and knocked a glass figure off of a table near her. It shattered at her feet. "And it may not even work! Hell, I may not even be ABLE to get it! It must be nice to think happy thoughts while I'm standing here, not even knowing where I am in my own bedroom! I don't even know if I'm in my own house! I don't even know where you are!" She took a step and the glass crunched underneath her feet. She groped on the dresser for the frame. She felt it in her grasp and held it up to where she thought he was. It was a picture of the both of them, soon after her Rapidash had evolved. She was upon Silvedon, and James resting a hand upon her leg, both of them smiling and happy. She waved it. "I can never be this again! I can not ride, I can not see Silvedon, I can not see you! Of all, I can not see you!" She threw the frame to the floor then, shattering the glass and crystal. She shook her head violently, hair falling about her face. He wanted to cry for her; to hold her and make her believe it would be alright; that even if she didn't get her sight back he would still love her dearly and care for her. He sighed, trying not to choke on his words. She looked so helpless, but he knew to touch her was wrong right now. "Jess, I don't even know what to say to you to make you believe me." She shook her head. Her voice was high and frantic. "I don't believe you! Fuck all of you! You can all drop dead!" She trailed off into a pained wail and turned, feeling for the wall. James watched her feel her way for the door. She found it and it crashed open from her force. Ash, Misty, and Brock moved away quickly. She felt for the stairrail and made it downstairs, only slipping once. She was pathetic as she made her way to the garden doors. She clawed them open and went outside.

Ash, Misty, and Brock were completely stunned. They simply stared at each other, ducking into the room next door in case James came out. "Can you believe that?" Ash said as Misty and Brock just shook their heads.

James bent down and looked under the bed. Eevee had her head tucked between her paws and was crying. He called her out and she sullenly crawled out. He picked her up and talked softly to her, explaining to her that Jessie was not well right now and didn't mean what she said. This comforted Eevee a little and she stopped crying, sniffling quietly. Jolteon stuck her head around the doorway. "Jolt?" James left the room and motioned them to follow. He went downstairs and went to the kitchen. He was so tired now. He got the girls some food and sat down, running a hand through his hair. He explained to them about Jessie, that she was angry at not being able to see and might act like she didn't love them, but she really did, and she would be fine in time. They listened intently and looked at the floor. "Pore…." Vaporeon sniffled. They were very unhappy. He was hoping he wasn't just being hopeful and that she would be fine in time.

Ash, Brock, and Misty, with Pikachu lagging behind, came downstairs and wandered into the kitchen to find James still there, leaning over, holding his head. Pikachu jumped off of Ash and went over to Eevee, who would not eat, to comfort her. Eevee whimpered softly and Pikachu hugged her. Misty sat down across from James. "How is she?" He shook his head. "Not good." He looked outside at the sky. It would snow soon. He looked over at the sisters and sighed. "Flareon and Jolteon, go find her, but be kind." They bolted out the door, Vaporeon approaching Eevee and comforted her.

Jessie was infinitely frustrated that she was crying and no tears would fall. She made her way along the garden, finding the bench swing James had built for the two of them. She sobbed again and sat down upon it, angry at herself for yelling at him. She knew it was not his fault, or Eevee's, but she needed to hurt someone. She kicked at the ground and swung back and forth. She hiccoughed and heard a familiar little voice. "Flare?" She moved her head in the direction. "Flareon." She reached out and felt her head beneath her hand. She rubbed softly and sniffled. "Jolt!" Jolteon jumped up onto the swing and sat down beside her, nuzzling her shoulder. Jessie was so frustrated she didn't know whether she wanted to hug them or yell at them just to yell. She wanted to scream and never stop. Her hands clenched and unclenched. Anxiety cluched at her and the two girls knew this instinctively. Flareon tugged at her dress. Jessie stood. Jolteon kept contact with her left leg while Flareon was on her right. They guided her. "I don't want to go back to the house." "Flare flare!" (You need to). "Jolt!" (James is worried). She shook her head and stopped. "I don't care. I don't want to. Please." Her voice faltered. Flareon nuzzled her. "Flareflare" (It's getting dark). Jessie cringed and cried out. "I can't even know that!" Flareon flinched and Jolteon glared at her. "Joltjolt jolt" (It's winter. You have no coat on. You need to be warm). Jessie's knees gave and she sank to the ground. "Oh god I don't even know what time of the day it is…." She rambled on until Jolteon stiffened. "Jolt!" (Jessie, get up!) Jessie hugged herself. "Leave me." Flareon looked to Jolteon. "flare" (get James). Jolteon nodded and took off for the house.

James stood when Jolteon came in. "Jolt Jolt jolte" (Jessie won't come…she will be cold). James sighed. "joltjoltjolt" (she is crying but it is cold. She will be sick. She won't come with us). "Jolt Eon" (Flareon is with her) James nodded and went to retrieve his coat. Brock and he followed Jolteon while Ash, Pikachu, and Misty watched them go.


	3. Chapter 3

Eyes through the soul, Part One

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, never claimed to. Enough said.

Please, please, please…..flame me, compliment me, send me suggestions, yell at me, just let me know if you want to read part two.

When I reference the sisters, I mean a combination of Eevee, Flareon, Jolteon, and Vaporeon. And no, a Silvedon (an evolved form of a Rapidash) does NOT exist. At least not in this world.

Part Three

Jessie buried her head in Flareon's neck and hugged her. "What will I do? I can't live like this…..I can't live with this….I can't put James through this….I can't….I'm so sorry now….I can't live with this…" Flareon soothed her by licking her face and letting her know she was there. Flareon looked up when James arrived with Jolteon. He made no sound, simply watched Jesse. Jolteon did not make a sound. Jesse's hands clenched and unclenched in Flareon's fur. Flareon kept her warm. "Oh god….I yelled at him….I'm so sorry….I can't go on with this….I yelled at Eevee…." She paused to hiccough. "I shouldn't have yelled….it wasn't their fault…..oh god I love him….and I can't even see him…..oh god….." She trailed off into a horrible sob. She was shivering and tears filled James' eyes at this. "I can't live like this…" He heard her whisper this as he shed his coat and knelt down next to her. The snow had begun to fall now. Oversized fluffy flakes landed on the ground. She felt them and cried out. "I can't even see the snow!" Flareon flinched at her pain. James laid the coat over Jessie and she sat up, startled. "Who…?" James placed his palm on her cheek and she stopped. "Shhh." She was exhausted from fighting herself. He helped her stand and they made it back to the house. Misty had begun to cook dinner, much to the confusion of the cook, who sat at the table, talking to her. Brock joined her when they returned and James led Jessie to a chair. Eevee tentatively approached her and whimpered. "Eeui?" Jessie's head turned toward the little one. She extended a hand and Eevee took this invitation. She jumped to Jessie's lap and licked her nose. Jessie hugged her and whispered to her. "I'm so sorry….so sorry." Eevee forgave her instantly. James stood next to her, looking down. He motioned to the others that he was taking her upstairs. Misty nodded.

James closed the door quietly and turned to her. He had told Eevee to remain downstairs for the time-being. Jessie was silent as James took the coat from her shoulders. He stood before her and stared. She was visibly tired. Her clothes were disshevelled, and her hair was a mess. He smiled sadly at her. Jessie sniffled and brought her head up. She reached out slowly and found him. She laid her hand against his chest. Her face fell. "James…." He took hold of her hand and kissed the back of it. "Don't." She shook her head. "I'm so sorry….I yelled…." She felt his fingers upon her lips. She felt his breath upon her ear. "Don't. Don't apologize. I know." She dropped her hand and stood there, lost. He brought his head to rest against hers. Cheek to cheek they stood, her eyes opened but unseeing, his closed and clenched tight to fight back the tears. She brought her right hand up and touched his hair, entangling her fingers in it. He heard her whisper. "I love the feel of your hair." Somewhere in that sentence, he realized that this may be her life; never to see again. His arms went around her, holding her tight. After a moment, he pulled away and looked at her. She was still as beautiful to him. He loved her intensely. There was a knock at the door. "Yeah." They heard Misty's voice. "James? Dinner's ready when you want to eat." He answered her that they would be down in a couple of minutes. James led Jesse to the bathroom and wet a washcloth. He ran it over her face and she began to sob again. He stopped. "What's wrong?" She shook her head. "I'm so useless now." He picked up a brush and smiled softly at her. "No…..you'll be fine in time." There was silence for a moment. He drew the brush through her hair gently. "I like taking care of you." She said nothing. He finished with her hair and led her out. He sat her on the bed and went to the closet. "James?" He glanced behind as he took out a long black dress. "Yeah." He heard her voice crack. "I don't blame you." He closed the closet and went over to her, pulling her to stand. His voice was very soft. "I know." She stood and put her arms out for him to pull the disshevelled dress from her. She always stunned him with how truly beautiful she was. He glimpsed down at her perfect skin and body, with only a slight wine colored slip covering her. He traced her collar bone with a finger. "I love you, James." He looked up at her. Her eyes were closed (no need to be open anymore, he thought dimly). He leaned forward and kissed her firmly. His arms went around her and held her tight. (I will bring her through this) "I love you too Jess. Please remember that." He dressed her and led her downstairs. Jesse felt Eevee's paws upon her ankle immediately upon entering the kitchen. She reached down and felt Eevee's head. She picked her up and held her. Eevee licked her nose happily. Jesse reached out and Ash grabbed her hand, guiding her to a chair. She murmured her thanks and dinner was quiet. Jesse ate nothing, not even attempting to. A few words were spoken. Misty and Brock cleared the table, James thanked them and stood. He made a motion that he was taking Jesse outside and they nodded. Daniel fetched their coats, and James wrapped her in her coat. The girls were standing by the door, wanting to follow. James smiled at them and opened the door, as they fled to the snow. Jolteon tumbled over Flareon, causing a playful fight. Eevee jumped on Vaporeon's back as they took off. James walked slowly, his arm around Jesse's waist beneath her coat. She said nothing. They walked down to where she had broken earlier, by the swing. Brushing the gathering snow off of the swing, he sat down and pulled her so she could sit on his lap. He held her, swinging slowly. The only sound was of the snow laying softly, and an occasional yelp from one of the girls in the distance. Jesse was comfortably entwined with James, and he spoke into her ear, warming her with his breath. "Jess, I know this will probably not seem like to best time to tell you this, but I don't want it to wait any longer." She went numb and raised her head. He caressed her cheek and he knew she was worried. "I love you Jess, with everything I am." She nodded slowly. His arms held her still and he picked up her hands, pulling her gloves off. "I know we will go through this and you will be fine, whether you remain as you are or you heal, and I will still love you no matter what happens." A sob escaped her as she brought a hand to her mouth, not knowing what to make of this. She felt his fingers upon hers, slipping something onto her finger. With his other hand, he brought her head to his. "Be my wife, Jess." He paused to regain his breath (he didn't even realize he was out of breath). "Make me happy for eternity." She fingered the ring he had slipped on her finger, simply knowing it was beautiful. She nodded, crying again, but this time, from joy and not pain. He let out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding and embraced her as if he had not seen her for ages. She kissed his neck and clung to him. A tear slipped from his eye and he smiled into her hair. He knew they would get through this.

The girls returned and instinctively knew (actually James had made them understand). They purred to jesse and followed them back tot he house. James told the others and they congratulated them. Meowth could only grin, happy this finally happened. Misty described the ring to Jessie and she cried softly. Misty hugged her, congratulating her.

The snow came down hard that night. Eventually they had all gone to what James had made into an entertainment room to watch some television. Jesse would not stay in the room and went upstairs to the bedroom. The sisters came with her and she sat on the floor, playing with them. They brought her great comfort, and they all fell asleep on the floor, all snuggled together in a mass of hair and fur.

They retired later. James opened the door to the bedroom and almost laughed. It was a precious site to see his her and the four Eevee sisters curled on the floor, fast asleep, Eevee perched on Jesse's hip. He closed the door and knelt down by them. He touched Vaporeon's head and she immediately sat up. Flareon sat up as well. They stretched and went over tot the window to look out. James went over to the fireplace and lit it. He turned the light off and let the fire light the room. He knelt by Jesse and touched her shoulder. She rolled over and reached up to him. He took hold of her hand and let her know he was there. Eevee fell from her hip and looked around groggily. Jolteon simply lay there, fast asleep. Eevee joined her sisters at the window. Jesse sat up and reached forward, waving her hand in the air. "A fire?" James moved away. "Yeah. It's frigid outside." The sisters had grown tired of watching the snow and Flareon woke Jolteon, and they all found a warm spot by the fire to sleep.

James pulled the covers back on the bed and looked over to where she was still sitting on the floor. He went over and knelt next to her. She reached out and touched his arm. He kissed the top of her head. "Tired?" She nodded slightly. She turned her head toward him. "James?" He began to loosen his tie. "Mmm?" Her voice was so small. "James, I'm so scared." He stopped and moved to sit behind her, pulling her so she sat between his legs. He held her safe and rocked her back and forth. "I know, Jess…..it's not going to be easy, and you're going to be very angry. I expect that, but we'll get through this." She cried softly, visibly exhausted. He stroked her back, feeling some of the tension release. He began to unbutton the back of her dress to massage her back. She stiffened slightly. He watched her reaction as he unbuttoned it to her waist and pushed it slowly down her arms. He watched the muscles in her back flex and tighten. "Are you okay?" She didn't move. She'd been fine earlier when he'd helped her change. He moved in front of her and looked at her face. It was stone. "Jess?" She flinched. "Yeah." It was a hoarse whisper. "What's wrong?" She shook her head. "Nothing." He pushed her hair back over her bare shoulder. In her mind, she was numb. She was less than she had been to him before they had gone riding that morning, and she wasn't entirely sure if she wanted him to touch her like that. She felt tainted….and exhausted. His fingers touched her neck. "Do you want to rest?" She nodded. He pulled her to her feet and let her find her way to the bed. She dropped her dress to the floor, feeling on the bed comforter for her nightgown. He had laid it over a chair and got it for her. He wrapped her in the satin and tucked her beneath the covers. He held her that night, not sleeping. She would weep off and on, and he would hum to her throughout the night to comfort her. She slept snug against him, clutching at his arms wrapped around her.

The morning brought more snow. James heard laughter from the kitchen and saw Misty chasing Ash through the kitchen with a spatula while Ash trying snapping her with a towel while running. Brock was speaking to the young girl who was the cook, talking about Pokemon. Ash slid to a stop when James entered, causing Misty to collide with him. He was out of breath when he spoke. "How is she?" James nodded and he got a glass from one of the cupboards. "She's resting. Didn't sleep well, but when I got up, the sisters climbed up and laid with her. She's sleeping okay now." They nodded. "Brock and I are making breakfeast….should be ready in a little bit." Then they noticed Brock was gone….along with the cook. "Okay….never mind." Misty swatted him. "Hey, it's not like I can't cook….I'll help." Ash rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah." James left them to squabble and went outside. There was about 6 inches of snow on the ground and it was still falling.

Jesse opened her eyes and panicked until she remembered she couldn't see. Feeling left her and she was empty again. She reached out and touched fur. "Flare." She stroked Flareon, reaching around with the other hand and finding the other sisters. Eevee was laying on her pillow, above where her head had been. She leaned over, looking for James. "James?" She moved her legs, waking Jolteon and Vaporeon. She stood and followed Jolteon as she led her to the bathroom. After distinguishing the faucets, and where she had everything situated, she was able to shower. Jolteon fetched her a towel and led her back to the closet. An amusing site, to see Jolteon and Flareon saying yea or nay to what she pulled from the closet. She could not even remember what she owned. Her hand touched satin and she pulled it out. "Flare!" (blue satin, oriental). She hated depending on everyone, especially her pokemon. She liked it much better when she could take care of them, and now they were caring for her.

James had come back in, shuddering as he shook the cold off. Misty and Ash had set plates and food on the table, and were pouring some milk into glasses. James thanked them profusely as Brock and the cook (Anna) came though the other doors. James shot them a look as Misty snickered. Anna turned beet red and muttered an apology. He was about to say something when he caught Vaporeon out of the corner of his eye, and saw the other sisters coming in. Jesse had her fingertips resting on Flareon's head, following her into the kitchen slowly. James always had an appreciation of Jesse's taste in clothing, and this was no exception. The dress fit her beautifully and she had brushed her hair out, unable to braid it herself without seeing it. "James? Misty?" James went to her and touched her face. "I'm here." He kissed her and held her for a moment. "How did you sleep?" Her voice was hoarse. "I'll live." Misty said nothing as Ash, herself, Brock, and Anna sat down. Jesse sat down. She sat there, dumbfounded. They all shot glances to each other, questioning what to do silently. Jesse touched the plate and looked confused. Her voice was almost gone from sobbing so hard the day before. "What is it?" Misty piped in, trying to be cheerful. "It's eggs and potatoes….little bit of seasoning." Jesse nodded slightly and felt for a fork. She held it and was still. James took two bites and watched her. She obviously didn't know what to do. A shadow passed over her face and she stood, pushing the chair back. Flareon came forward and Jesse followed her out of the kitchen. James closed his eyes and swallowed. He flashed a pained smile and stood, going over to the refrigerator. "I'll be back."

Flareon led her out into what would serve as a massive living room. The fire was warm and she sat down with Flareon. Eevee wandered up and pawed her leg. "Eui?" Jesse petted her and said nothing. She heard James behind her. "Jess?" She didn't move. She felt his arm over her shoulder. He held an apple beneath her nose and she realized how hungry she was. She took it meekly and bit. He crouched next to her and stroked her hair. She took three bites and sniffled. "James?" He nodded. "Yeah." She turned her head toward him. "Why can't I do anything?" Such an odd question, as the answer was obvious, but he knew she wanted to hear something else. She was losing a grip of herself. He stroked her cheek. "Because it will take time. In a month and a half, we're going to get you surgery, and you'll be my Jesse again." He knew as he said that that he should have reworded it. She bowed her head and choked. "And what happens if I can't? Or if it doesn't work? I'll never be your Jesse again…." Flareon was bold and shot a glare to James. He nodded at her and sat down next to Jesse. He didn't touch her, but his voice was very soft. "Jess, please don't think I will stop loving you or that I will love you less. I love you more each day, regardless of your sight or what I have to do to help you. If I have to feed you for the rest of our lives, then I will do that. Nothing that I do for you is out of pity or sorrow, it is because you are mine, and I want the best for you. It is out of compassion, and my sincerity for you." She stopped and sniffled softly. "Thank you." He smiled and touched her eyes, causing her to flinch. He did not pull back, he placed two fingers over her eyes and kissed her. "This does not matter to us." Somewhere inside, she believed him, but it did not make it any easier.

Ash looked over at Brock. "Where the hell were you?" Misty swatted him soundly on the back of the head. "Couth, Ash, couth." He stuck his tongue out at her and in a flash she leaned forward and bit his tongue. He pulled back, stunned, and she went back to eating. Brock 's eyes widened (yes, Brock's eyes) and he made a clucking sound. Ash shot her a sly smile and finished eating.

The kids ended up staying longer than they or James had intended. It turns out that they enjoyed being there, and were a great help to James since he had to devote almost all of his day to taking care of Jesse. The girls watched over her diligently, making sure she would not fall of bang into anything when James was not present. Two weeks had passed and Jesse would still not fully accept any of this. She had withdrawn and become very quiet to the point where it was hard for James to simply even touch her without her flinching and drawing back. She would sleep stiffly on her side, saying nothing. He was patient, still holding her and kissing her good night. She would not walk with him outside and she had stopped being even remotely playful with the girls. They had become depressed as a result. Even playing with Ash and Pikachu did not help them.

After the third week, Jesse had taken to sitting alone in the bedroom next to the window for hours without even moving. She would not even allow Eevee to sit with her, which caused Eevee to take to sitting outside the door, crying softly. Neither Brock, Misty, or Ash would say anything on this; it was none of their business.

James had made the appointment to take Jesse for an examination to evaluate her surgery. The exam went quickly. She had healed well, with no improvement on her sight. The prognosis was that the surgery had a 45% chance of success, with an 80% chance of at least some of her sight returning. There was a drawback, though. She needed at least another month and a half before it could be done. The tissue behind the eye where she had been shot was still regenerating itself and the surgery could not be done until it was healed. She would also have to be careful that she did not get hit in the face or have anything cause any undue pressure to the area. And if the surgery did fail, she could not have it redone. She would be without sight permanently. The doctor prescribed a mild sedative for her when James described her attitude. James thanked the doctor and took Jesse home again. She took her seat by the bedroom window quickly and turned away from him. He laid their coats over the other chair and sat down. He watched her. The muscles in her neck would flex, as she was gnawing on her lip. "Jess, I miss you." His voice held so much. He only wanted her to hold a hand to him. She would not turn. "I'm sorry." She knew he would never stop taking care of her, but she had lost herself. She did not know who she was and she didn't know how to function. She had never had a handicap to overcome and this was too much for her. She heard him moving behind her. His hand lightly touched her head. His voice held no cruelty, only sorrow. "I thought I had gotten you back, but I really did lose you." A knife through her heart could not have come close to hurting as much. She bowed her head and opened her mouth to say something but heard him close the door softly before she could.

Even without any sort of kindness toward him, James was determined to make Jessie's existence bearable. He returned later, placing flowers on the windowsill next to her. He handed her a glass of wine and smiled down on her. "I thought you might like something pleasant to smell." She nodded and took a sip. He went to touch her cheek and caught himself in mid-stride. He pulled back and simply stared at her. She had gotten to the point where she would keep her eyes open, if nothing more than out of habit. Her eyes had lost anything that was once there. They were glazed over and could have been smoked glass if he hadn't known better. He looked down to her hands. They held the wine glass together and the diamond he had placed on her finger glinted from the light from the window. Even now, they had still not spoken any further of getting married. It seemed the furthest thing from anyone's mind. He thought better of doing anything and left her alone.

James had fallen asleep on the couch, something he was doing more frequently now. Brock had woken him once to ask if he wanted the fire stoked. He had stayed up then, watching the fire, trying not to think about anything. The others had long gone to bed and it was already near five. He was dozing off again when he heard some movement in the kitchen. He turned the light on and found Jesse, fumbling for a glass. He stood there, watching her. She was in her white satin nightgown. It had been an item he had searched for for her for four months. He had flown all over and had finally settled for having it made. It was in Renaissance style and fit her so perfectly. He had given it to her the first night she had slept in the same room with him, still afraid to sleep with him. That had charmed him. She had been tough and rigid, and yet she had a side that he had worked to bring out that he loved instantly. She was frustrated now, her hands shaking slightly, her mouth open in anger. Vaporeon had come down with her and yawned, trying to stay out of her way. She felt her way along the counter, bumping into the table twice. She cried out softly, almost dropping the glass. She found the refrigerator and started to feel around. She could obviously not figure out what some of the containers were as she had had custom decanters made to match the kitchen, so they were the same in structure, just labelled accordingly. He could see the anger build and she closed the refrigerator, not being able to retrieve anything. She placed the glass on top of the refrigerator and slid down the side to the floor, clenching her fists tightly and covering her mouth as she moaned from her throat. She had started to master the art of crying and screaming so no one would hear her. He watched her kneeling on the floor, head in hands, screaming deep in her throat. She clawed at the floor and hiccoughed softly. Vaporeon stayed back, looking from her to James. James took three steps toward her and saw her climb to her feet. She felt her way back to the sink and got a glass of water. She drank that and began to search the countertop. He knew she was looking for an apple. Jesse was always fond of the way fruit looked displayed, so always kept an abundance of fruit out. She could find none and growled to herself. James swallowed and took another three steps. She had stopped and was leaning against the counter. He stood next to her, about 5 feet away and looked down at Vaporeon, who just looked desolate. "Jess?" She jumped as if someone had burned her. She took two steps and swung her arm. Her aim was a bit off but he was still surprised, and her wrist caught James in the jaw. He staggered to the side and caught himself on the chair as he fell. Vaporeon was stunned and moved away. He stood back up and wiped the trickle of blood from his lip. He looked to her and saw her teeth clenched. This was enough. He'd had it. He covered the space between them and before she could move, he wrapped her hair around his fist and jerked hard. She gasped and he pulled down. "Ah!" She writhed, trying to break free. He had her backed against the counter so she couldn't get her arms up to hit him. He yelled into her ear. "Knock it off!" She struggled and he had to press against her to keep her from moving. "I said stop it! Vaporeon stayed where she was. "This is enough! Knock it off!" Jesse did something then that completely broke any form of control James had left. She spit at him. Before she could do anything else, she was on the ground, about 10 feet away from him. She lay there, motionless, blood dripping from her mouth. He heard her voice after a moment, small and frightened. "I'm sorry James. I'm so sorry." Reality came back and he realized he had backhanded her. She still hadn't moved. "James?" His voice cracked and he started breathing. "yeah." Only her mouth moved. "I'm sorry." He shook his head and looked at Vaporeon. She had her ears pinned back. James braced himself against the counter and closed his eyes. This had to end. He couldn't take it anymore. He'd been more than giving and more than kind, but this was ridiculous. He had all the compassion in the world for her, but this had taken too much out of him. He opened his eyes and she still hadn't moved. Blood slowly dripped from her chin and had stained the front of her gown and he knew she was afraid to move. Vaporeon hadn't moved either. "James, I'm sorry." Her voice was just a whisper. "Please say something. I don't know where you are." He didn't. He was furious and didn't want to say anything. She moved very slowly, sitting up and leaning against the wall. "James?" Her voice cracked. "James?" She moved away from the wall, searching for him. Her hand came in contact with his shoe and she touched his leg. She turned her head up toward him and stopped. "James….." He brushed past her, and she fell forward. His voice held no emotion. "I'm done." He was gone.

Vaporeon approached her slowly and touched her leg. She stood on her hind legs and pulled a towel from the counter, giving it to her. Jesse held it to her mouth, still stunned. She touched the small cut at her cheekbone where his ring had cut in and her tongue touched the inside of her cheek where there was a larger gash from her teeth cutting into it. She pulled herself slowly to her feet and leaned on the counter. "Pore?" (what will you do now?). She shook her head, not answering.

James left. He needed to be away from the house for a couple of hours, to calm down and rest. He was exhausted, mentally and physically. He did love her unconditionally, but he could only take so much.

Ash and Misty were up first. They had been up most of the night, talking, until they had fallen asleep, next to each other, on the floor of Misty's room. Ash slid to a stop as she made it into the kitchen. "What happened here?" Misty went past him and looked at the floor. There was broken glass and blood on the floor. No one else was around. Misty picked up the shards of glass and deposited them onto the table. "I have no idea, but it couldn't have been good." They cleaned up and looked at each other. "I wonder where either of them are?"

Jesse had simply gone to bed. There was nothing else for her to do. She laid there, thinking. Vaporeon had lain down next to her, resting her head on Jesse's stomach. She heard a knock and Vaporeon's head came up. "Jesse? James?" Jesse turned her head. "Yeah." It was Ash's voice. "Is everything okay?" Jesse shook her head but said yes. He continued. "We saw glass and blood on the floor in the kitchen. Did something happen?" Jesse sat up. "No, everything's fine. I'll be down in a little bit." Ash knew that was a lie and shrugged. He told Misty and she said the same thing. Brock shook his head. "I wonder where James went?" Ash looked over. "He's not here? I thought he was upstairs with Jesse." Brock shook his head. "I took Ninetails (Vulpix evolved) outside and his car was gone." They all looked at each other and were quiet.

Dusk was falling fast and the wind had picked up even harder now when James returned. He opened the door and found the hallway was dark. Daniel usually put the lights on when it began to get dark. He threw his coat over a chair and went into the kitchen. Misty, Brock, and Ash were sitting at the table, playing some sort of card game. They looked up but didn't say anything. He poured a glass of wine and looked out the window. It was eerie outside. He turned and looked at them. "Where's Daniel?" Ash shrugged. "I think he ran out to get something for Jesse. He left about an hour ago." James nodded and put the empty glass in the sink. "I'll be upstairs." He started for the door when Misty opened her mouth. "James, is everything okay?" He didn't look back, and his tone of voice was very icy. "Yeah. It's fine."

Jesse was sitting in bed, the covers wrapped around her. She couldn't set the fire, and she didn't want to go back downstairs to turn up the heat, so Flareon was in her lap. Vaporeon, Jolteon, and Eevee lay next to her. She heard the door open softly, and then heard his voice. "Girls, downstairs." They hesitated, and then she felt their weight disappear from the bed. Flareon licked her nose before she hopped down. She heard the door close. He lit the fire and drew the curtains closed. She couldn't distinguish where he was in the room. "James?" It was only a whisper. He stared at her. "Yeah." His tone was horrible to her. "James, I'm sorry." He shook his head. He didn't even know what to say to her. "Yeah." He turned and went into the bathroom, turning the shower on. She heard the water and crawled from the bed, feeling her way to the doorway. "James, please." She felt his hand on her chest, pushing her back. The door closed. Her mouth fell open and she backed away, shocked. She shouldn't have been, but she was. She was trying to comprehend the damage that had been done. She moved away, stunned.

James stood in front of the mirror, watching the steam floating behind him. He wanted to just sleep, not talk, not argue, not listen, just sleep. He shook his head and looked into his own eyes. She had only gotten worse, not better. The surgery was not for another month and he almost wanted to just disappear until it was over. Something had to give, and he kept feeling more and more that it would be him, not her. But there wasn't anything he could do but ignore her at this point, and it still hurt.

She heard the door open and turned around. She had been standing by the window, listening to the wind. She heard him moving around. "James?" She heard him stop. "James? Please say something to me." He heard the raw pain in her voice. "Like what, Jess? What do you want me to say?" She bit her lip. "Really Jess, what do you want me to say? Let me know, so I can just say it to make you happy…..to shut you up." If he had hit her again, it wouldn't have hurt as much. She put a hand against her throat. He felt so drained. "Really Jess, why act surprised? You brought this on yourself. Be happy the girls are more forgiving." She stiffened. "What?" He shook his head, running a hand through his wet hair. "You heard me, you're not deaf." She was dumbfounded. There was a lot of bitterness in his voice. He approached her and hissed into her ear. "You're blind, get used to it. It may get fixed, it may not. You don't have to make everyone else around you miserable. I didn't do this to you, so stop treating me like we did." He paused and watched her reaction. She didn't move, but she was breathing heavily. "Stop acting like a child. And if you haven't stopped to realize you are, I'm letting you know that right now. You are acting like a goddamned spoiled bitch. I have been more than caring for you, and you have treated me like dirt. Until you start appreciating it, you can drop dead for all I care." She began to cry quietly. He moved past her and pulled the covers back on the bed. He'd be damned if he was going to sleep on the couch again. He lay down and it felt so good. He just didn't want to talk to her. Maybe tomorrow, but just not now. He rolled on his side and closed his eyes. He heard her voice, cracked and hoarse. "I said I was sorry." He rolled onto his back and looked over at her. She hadn't moved. "So what?" He could see her struggling. "What else can I do?" He sat up. "Honestly Jess, I don't care. I'm so tired of this. I can only take so much, and you've certainly dished it out enough. You're worse now than you used to be when we were in Team Rocket. At least back then, you were able to take care of yourself." He wasn't watching what he said, and he was tired of watching how he had to phrase things. He didn't care now. She looked dumbfounded. He had never been this cruel. She sniffled and bit at her lip. He sighed. "Stop standing there looking pathetic and do something. Either sit down, go away, or just do something." She sat down in the chair behind her, mostly because her legs had gone weak. She laid her hands in her lap and shivered. He got up and went over to her. He was furious with her. He stood over her, and she knew he was above her. "Come on, tell me how bad it is again….how you feel so horrible, and you don't understand how to deal with it and all. Come on, why don't you attack me again. For god's sakes, I can't even touch you without wondering how you're going to react. I have to stay 10 feet away from you to say anything so I have a chance to move when you go nuts." She didn't move. She knew it was true. He leaned over and his voice was a horrible hiss. "I sleep on the fucking couch downstairs because there is no point in sleeping next to you. I get more company from Meowth, who sleeps on the rug in front of the fire." She was shaking. "I can't lay a finger on you now without you cringing from god knows what. I am tired of this…so tired, and I will not…" He was cut off by a knock at the door. "What?!" He straightened and turned toward the door. "I'm sorry, Jesse had sent me out to pick up some things and I have them for is also someone downstairs to see the both of you." James opened the door and thanked Daniel, taking the envelope and package from him. He opened the bag and looked. He pulled out a bottle of prescribed pain-killers and some gauze. He stared at them and shrugged. He laid them in her lap and watched her fumble with the box. Once she had it open, she slowly folded a piece and placed it in her mouth, moving it to her right side and biting down. He looked again and saw the makeup-covered cut on her cheekbone. He hadn't bothered to notice if he had hurt her when he had hit her. Guilt overcame him. He bit his lip as he took hold of her arm. "Come on."

Part Six

He was less than gentle with her, nearly dragging her down the stairs. She did not complain once. Downstairs, Porfessor Oak stood in the living room with Ash, Misty, and Brock. Meowth was there as well. James deposited Jesse on the couch, much to the surprised stares of the others. "Professor, it's rather odd to see you out here….especially in such weather." Oak nodded and motioned everyone to sit. He only once stared at Jesse when she failed to acknowledge anything. "I have come across an unpleasant discovery that I need your help on. As you know, Giovanni still heads Team Rocket." At the mention of both names, James flinched and Jesse seemed to sink down into the couch. "After the Mewtwo incident, Team Rocket kind of faded from the news for a while." He paused and started searching for something in his pockets. "They haven't been very active, but they have something in the works. The Seasons Gym up north had a run-in with them and they have decided they want rid of them once and for all." He pulled out a letter from the sisters of the Seasons Gym and handed it to James. "Apparently, they attempted a major theft from the Seasons Gym and it failed horribly. You're familiar with them, aren't you?" James was opening the letter. "Yes. They're the four sisters. They have a lot of powers between them. I've heard rumors they have time powers as well." Professor oak shrugged. "I don't know anything about that, but they are undefeated for many years, and they are the largest Pokemon Sanctuary. They are also the top ranked gym for the last ten years." James nodded and read the letter. He put it down and looked at Oak. "How do they even know us?" Oak shook his head. "That's the funny thing. I don't even know them, but I received a call from the winter sister as if I was her brother. She sent this letter to me and told me to get it to you since you are the closest thing she has to a spy since she said you two quit on good terms with Giovanni." James looked dumbfounded. "That's true, but why does she need information? If they're that powerful, why don't they just go in and take over?" Oak nodded. "Because they have been doing extensive genetic experimentation on Pokemon and she's afraid that if they go in, the Pokemon that are there could be destroyed. If there is a battle, they want it to be away from the Rocket headquarters." James nodded and looked at Ash. "Are you involved?" Oak cut in. "Yes, they are. There are several other top trainers who are involved. Without Team Rocket, life would be much simpler for a lot of people. They want to save the rare Pokemon there and put an end to Team Rocket." Jesse could think of nothing and she felt James grab her arm. "I'll be right back." He said this to the others as he literally dragged her into the kitchen. Meowth followed. He dropped her into a chair and poured a glass of wine. "Well, Jess, what do you want to do?" She shook her head. "How am I involved with this?" He sighed. "Because you're part of the team….or were. We need to do it together, I can't up and go alone." She stood. "In case you hadn't noticed, I'm blind? I know you don't care now, but how is he going to accept me back with you when I can't see?" Meowth shot a look to James. "She's right, you know." James thought for a moment. "I'm sure we can get around it."

It was agreed that they would help, and James would think of some cover-up for Jesse's blindness. They were due to catch a plane in three days to visit the Seasons Gym to meet with the four sisters.

It was later the next night, and James ascended the stairs and opened the bedroom door. The lights were off and Jesse was on her side in bed. The snow outside lightened the room and he chose not to turn on the lights. The pain-killers made her very tired and he listened to her steady breathing. Sighing, he reached out and touched her hair. He was sorry now, for what he had said and done. When he had woke from 11 hours of much-needed sleep, an overwhelming guilt prodded him. He still couldn't fully comprehend that he had hit her. He had been so tired and he knew he had irrevocably hurt her. He stroked her hair, missing her. The moon glinted off of her, making her appear almost ethereal. "I'm so sorry that this has happened, Jess. I really am. I would do anything to have all of this never happen." His voice was full of pain. He remembered sitting next to her hospital bed, fearing she would not wake up. He closed his eyes and remembered all of their times together, from his telling her the first time that he loved her after the Mewtwo incident. It had affected them so much. He had always had feelings for her, admiring her quietly as they travelled. When they were getting ready to leave, he had simply turned to her, slid an arm around her back, and pulled her against him. He had kissed her then, and she hadn't pulled away. He had told her that he loved her and she had cried and said she loved him too. He had become the only person she trusted and he valued that. They left Team Rocket, and he had returned to his parents, hoping for a small amount to at least tide him over until he figured out what to do. On their return from their Sunday drive, something in the car had malfunctioned and they had slid off of the side of the road, killing both instantly. Everything had been left to him. He had gone back to get Jesse and Meowth from the hotel they were staying in, telling her that eh could give her everything now. She had gotten to her feet, wrapped both arms around his neck and told him that she had everything she wanted right in front of her. He had known then, that this was truly her. She had come to him then, after they had redone the house together, asking him if they could keep Pokemon. She wanted to care for Pokemon and offer a home to those who were abandoned or sick. This, so soon after she would have kicked him if he had come up with this idea, he had questioned her about this jokingly. Her expression hadn't changed and she almost cried, saying she wanted to help them because she 'really did love them, and found them to be comforting'. He had agreed, letting her hire several people to help, and setting part of the land to be a sanctuary. It had gone beautifully, and she was able to offer something to society. She had even been written up in the local paper, calling her a gift to the surrounding area Pokemon Centers. When they would get crowded, they would be able to have a safe place to keep wounded and sick Pokemon and be sure they would receive adequate care. Even their two Pokemon, Weezing and Arbok, pitched in by keeping guard out there and offering comfort and company to them. He was proud of her. He remembered them getting ready to leave to go out to dinner, her in a beautiful black dress, and when she opened the door, there was a covered box on the doorstep. Without a thought, she had thrown back the cloth covering it, and found four sickly Eevee's. She had nursed them all, keeping them by her at all times, back to health. They had slept in a pile of blankets next to the fire in their bedroom and on more than one occasion, had found their way to the bed to snuggle between the two of them. James would often wake up with a mouthful of fur or an ear in his eye. But they were adorable. He had discussed evolving three of them and she had decided that was a good idea. The stones were bought and she was very kind with this, offering them a chance not to if they didn't want to. They wanted to and she had the four evolutions now. They were fiercely loyal to her, doing anything they can for her. He was proud of her. She had given so much care to their Rapidash as well that the one day he had heard her scream while he was untacking his, and turned around. Instead of a Rapidash, he was staring at a black horse with blue flame. She had inadvertantly found that there was a third evolution to him. She had done so much and he looked down on her now, her mouth slightly parted in sleep, and he could not help her now. He knew he was insane for dragging her on this quest to help the Seasons Gym and Professor Oak, but somewhere in his mind, he was hoping this might help her. He had decided to put off her surgery until they returned, if that was necessary. He didn't know how long they would be gone. He went over to the closet and retrieved a box from the back. Opening it revealed both of their old Team Rocket uniforms. She had wanted to throw them away, but he had just stored them, saying they would do no harm in the back. He laid them out over a chair and sighed. He needed to resolved this with Jess before they left or he was afraid something would happen because she would be afraid to rely on him. He would need to cover for both of them and hopefully Meowth would be of some help as well. He stood next to the bed and she stirred. She rolled over to face the other way and he touched her back. She shot up, standing on the bed. "Wha-" He reached forward and held her hips so she wouldn't fall back down. "It's me." She steadied and she brushed the hair from her face. "James…." "Yeah?" Her frightened voice made him wince. "Don't hurt me…." He pulled her forward so his head rested at the top of her thighs. "Jess, I'm won't hurt you." She rested her hands on his shoulders and started to wake up. "James, I'm sorry." He said nothing. She felt his head resting at her thigh and touched his cheek. "James, please….what else can I say?" He moved, pulling her over his shoulder and moving to the chair by the window. He sat down and sat her in his lap. She took a breath in and he studied her. The moonlight turned her pale skin silver and she almost looked like a statue. She leaned forward then, kissing him softly. In honesty, he was startled. He smiled softly at her effort and held her against him. "Jess, I'm sorry for this." She shook her head against his shoulder. "For what?" He stroked her back. "For everything. For hitting you, for yelling at you, for not caring; for never even stopping to find out if I had hurt you." He touched the cheek he knew he had hurt and she didn't move. Her voice was sincere. "I know I haven't been easy. It's hard and I don't know how to make anyone understand that I don't know how to act now. I know it's been a while, and I should have at least accepted it, but I don't. I don't accept it and I don't know what I will do if the surgery fails." She paused. "And I don't know how I will cope when we leave here." He held her. "We'll get through." She shook her head. "You can say that but you aren't me. You don't feel what I do. You don't feel the pain and the anguish I go through every day. You don't know how hard it was when I can't even follow you when you leave and I lay on the floor of the kitchen, wondering if you'll come back." He swallowed hard. "I know. That was a bad day." She sat up, shifting on his legs. "I'm sorry James, I really am. I'm sorry I cannot know how to deal with this." He somehow understood her. She really wasn't feeling sorry for herself. She wanted to cope and each time she tried, it wouldn't work. She became frustrated and it backfired. She functioned at a bare minimum as it was without someone to help her. He kissed her cheek. "We'll deal with that as it comes." She nodded slightly. "I guess." He watched her chest rise and fall in the moonlight. She was breathing heavy from emotion and he laid a hand across the top of her chest. "Jess, you need to really trust me on this." She calmed when he touched her. After a moment, she nodded. He slid his arms around her and she moved so she could lean against him. He hadn't held her like this in what felt like an eternity and his eyes fell closed. She shifted against him and he leaned back in the chair. He missed her so much, but knew she was in no state right now. He lifted her and slid into bed next to her. It felt good to at least sleep in the same bed, and not on the forsaken couch. She slid against him, and he wrapped his arms around her. There would be other days.

Professor Oak was there, waiting for them. Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu made breakfeast, quietly. Oak tried to make light of the situation, but didn't quite help. James dressed before he woke Jesse. She had taken medication the night before, and he wanted to let her rest as much as she could. He looked at himself in the mirror and scowled. The Team Rocket uniform made him feel horrible, and he turned away, going to wake her. She sat up, yawning. "What time is it?" He sat down and took hold of her hand. "It's about 7. You need to get ready." She reached out and touched his chest, feeling the shirt he wore. "I wish we didn't have to do this." He swallowed hard, knowing he had made her decision for her. "I know." She got up then, showering and drying her hair. She waited until the last possible moment to get ready. He watched her pull the boots on and sighed. She stood and flashbacks came to him. She smoothed the front of her skirt and turned to where he was. "Is it okay?" He nodded and handed her the pair of jade earrings. She put them on and he touched her face. "Everything will be fine." She started to pull the gloves on and he pulled a small box from his pocket. "You should wear these." She turned her head. "They're contacts. They'll make you look less like you're blind." He sat her down and helped her put them in. They added the color back in her eyes that she had lost and they did look more alive. She nodded and they went downstairs.

Ash did a double take when they came into the kitchen, nearly tripping over Misty. "Oh geez, that freaked me out." Even Pikachu let out a loud "Pika!" at the outfits. Oak offered a small smile. "We need to leave soon."

Jesse cried when she said good-bye to the sisters. She would miss them. Arbok and Weezing were there, as they were needed in this as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Eyes through the soul, Part One

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, never claimed to. Enough said.

Please, please, please…..flame me, compliment me, send me suggestions, yell at me, just let me know if you want to read part two.

When I reference the sisters, I mean a combination of Eevee, Flareon, Jolteon, and Vaporeon. And no, a Silvedon (an evolved form of a Rapidash) does NOT exist. At least not in this world.

Consciousness was not what Jesse wanted. At this rate, she wanted to be dead. She had stayed conscious when she hit the ground, the wind knocked out of her. She had heard a terrible cracking throughout her body and then they had pulled her to her feet, dragging her back up the incline. She couldn't even fight them. Blood trickled from the wounds on her legs and arms and she tasted blood from when she had smacked into the tree. They taunted her, thinking she could see. She did not care. If she was going to die, she was going to die. They threw her into a back room, waiting for Giovanni's return. She crawled to a corner, whimpering like a shot animal. Alone, she curled into a ball, nursing her ribs, wishing she could wake up from this nightmare.

She heard voices before she heard the door open. Giovanni stepped in and observed her, curled into the corner. "Where is the mighty Jesse now?" Jesse cringed and pulled herself to a sitting position. Pain coarsed through her body. She winced and put a hand against her ribs. She heard footsteps stop next to her. He crouched down and waved a hand in front of her eyes. "You know, you had me fooled for all of about 10 minutes." Jesse didn't even care at this point. If he was going to kill her, she wanted it over with. Her voice came out as a harsh whisper. "So what? We still got what we came for." He stood then, angered at her insolence. He lashed out, bringing his open hand hard across the left side of her face. The force made her head snap back against the wall. Blood sprayed from her mouth as she slid back into darkness.

Jesse came to with a horrible pain in her head. She suddenly wanted to know what time it was; or better yet, what day. She lay prone on the floor. Putting a hand to her face, she moaned. There was a horrible ringing in her ears, too. She realized some noise had woken her. God, she wished they would kill her. She had never been in this much pain in her life. Her sight, James, nothing mattered now except ending this pain. Every muscle ached and she couldn't bring herself to move. She heard a noise and hoped it was someone with a gun. Something touched her nose. She involuntarily pulled her head back and gasped softly. It touched her nose again. "Pore…" She heard this through the ringing. Her heart lept and she managed to move her arm to reach in front of her. This time, she was nudged harshly. "Pore!" (Jesse, get up!). Her hand touched Vaporeon's legs and she wanted to cry. "Vaporeon…." Vaporeon stared at her. Her mistress looked terrible and she worried horribly. She put a paw against Jesse's shoulder and pushed. Jesse started to move slowly. "Pore pore!" (Please, get up!). Jesse clawed her way to her knees and leaned forward. Vaporeon stepped forward and Jesse hugged her. Vaporeon rested her head against Jesse's shoulder. "Vaporeon…..". "Poreporepore!" (we need to leave now). Jesse didn't know how she got to her feet but Vaporeon kept contact with her leg, guiding her to the doorway. Jesse put a hand against the doorway and found the door was open. "Flare!" (Jesse!). Jesse did cry now. She let out a sob and reached down to touch Flareon. "Oh Flareon…." Flareon stayed against her other side. They led her out of the room, but realized that she would not be able to make it far. Jesse limped terribly, her hip aching from where someone had obviously kicked her. Her legs burned, the glass still covering them. She clutched at her ribs and used the wall for support. Flareon looked to Vaporeon. "Flareflare…" (she can't make it….I need to get someone). Vaporeon moved forward, scanning the halls. "Pore….Vap!" (go, I'll keep her here). Jess started to slide down the wall, the ringing in her ears deafening her. The feeling in her legs was rapidly disappearing. Vaporeon thought quickly on what to do. She clamped her teeth into Jesse's right boot, cutting through the leather and into skin. She gasped and clutched her leg. "Pore Porepore!" (you need to stay awake! I'm sorry). Jesse said nothing, clutching her leg now. Time passed interminably slow and Vaporeon shivered, it was taking too long. She moved forward down the hall slowly to the corner. Just as she was to stick her head around the corner, Flareon turned the corner, crashing head first into her. Vaporeon batted her in the nose. "Vap!" (hey!) Flareon huffed and Brock turned the corner with Ash, out of breath. Brock caught Jesse as she was sliding again to the floor. Consciousness did not want to stay. She blacked out momentarily as Brock managed to hoist her over his shoulder and followed the two girls. Ash kept behind a few paces.

James held the gun with a steady hand. Rage kept him steady. Giovanni hadn't expected him to come back so soon much less through the front door. Jolteon stood next to him, fur on end, growling low in her throat, facing off with the Persian next to Giovanni. "You can't kill me. You'll never get away alive." James shrugged and said nothing. Giovanni began to walk the length of the room towards the door leading into the gym. He heard the click of the gun as James cocked it. Giovanni stopped then, turning to face him again. Persian hadn't moved, having a staredown with Jolteon. Misty stood outside, still shaking from having to hold a gun. There was no one outside. She found this to be quite odd. The next event happened so quickly, it was over before James could even begin to react. The door next to Giovanni opened, Flareon and Vaporeon coming through at a full run. This took James' attention from Giovanni. A gun appeared in Giovanni's hand from within his suit, firing as he began to move closer to the door. A shot hit Vaporeon in the flank, sending her sliding across the floor. Another hit Flareon, killing her instantly. Brock saw this as he made it to the doorway, and slid through the doorway, trying to keep Jesse from sliding from his shoulder. Giovanni slammed into him, knocking him to the floor. By the time everyone stopped moving, Flareon was dead; Vaporeon lay near her, crying softly; Brock lay approximately 10 feet from Giovanni, who now held Jesse by the neck, pointing his gun back at James, who hadn't even had a chance to move. Jolteon had closed the distance between her and Persian, their noses nearly touching. Misty had appeared in the doorway, her mouth open. Ash, who had stupidly kept going even when he saw Brock fell, now stood next to Brock. Giovanni laughed and jerked Jesse, who was weakly trying to pull Giovanni's arm from her neck. James shuddered at the sight of her covered in blood, dirt, and glass. Her hair was a mess of matted tangles, and her clothes were beyond repair. She was barely able to stay conscious, and did not even bother trying to put up much of a struggle. Giovanni turned the gun from James to Jesse's temple. "See? I always win, regardless of the odds." Giovanni turned his head and kissed Jesse's ear. She winced slightly and whimpered. James glanced around quickly, running through his options. Vaporeon was bleeding from her flank and furiously trying to stand, Flareon was gone. Brock hadn't moved from the floor, and Ash just looked over to James, shaking slightly. Misty stood stock still in the doorway. Jolteon and Persian stood inches from each other, like ornaments. Giovanni shook his head, sneering at James. "Well, dear James, you have two choices. You can shoot through her to me, or you can turn around and walk out. I am taking no trades." James did not move, simply stood there, gun aimed at him. Vaporeon whimpered and James glanced over to her. Giovanni laughed. "I can take your life down in front of you. I would leave before you lose anything else." James studied their position. He held Jesse in front of him as a shield. The only open areas were his arm at her throat and to shoot through her legs and he might hit him. Her feet were planted on either side of Giovanni's. To shoot his arm would kill her for sure. His head was too close to hers, and he wasn't a sharpshooter. He glanced to Brock, who moved slowly to a sitting position. With one fluid motion, he lowered the gun three inches and fired. Simultaneously, Jolteon lunged forward at Persian. Jesse felt white heat through her right inner thigh and let out a hideous scream. The bullet continued right through into Giovanni's leg. He loosed his grip and let her drop, letting out a roar. Jolteon's teeth clamped down onto Persian's throat, both of them rolling to the ground. Brock lunged forward, grabbing Jesse as she hit the ground, dragging her out of the building. Giovanni grabbed for his gun, only two feet away. Another shot knocked him back, against the wall. Giovanni did not move again. James dropped his arm, watching him. Once still, James shook himself and looked around. Ash, Brock and Misty were gone, having run outside at the first chance they got, taking Jesse with them. Vaporeon had crawled over to Flareon, whimpering horribly. Jolteon stood over Persian's lifeless corpse, it's throat ripped out. James breathed hard, tucking the gun into his belt. He walked over to Vaporeon and gathered her into her arms, wincing at the whimper she let out. "Jolteon, come." Jolteon came to him, crying at her sister's death. James was still numb. He looked down at Vaporeon and then to Jolteon. "I can't bring her." Somehow Jolteon managed to get Flareon's body to her back and took off out of the building. They did not stop until they were in the Jeep. Eevee was in the Jeep, waiting. She wept when she saw the condition of Jesse and Vaporeon. When she saw Flareon's body on Jolteon's back, she looked at Jolteon and then to James. He touched her head. She was quiet and when Jolteon jumped up, she quietly curled up against her. They lay Jesse in the front seat, covering her with a blanket Misty had brought, and Brock held Vaporeon. James took Flareon from Jolteon and put her body in the back, laying a blanket over her. Once they were a clear distance from the gym, James looked over at Jesse, studying her. Blood was dripping down her leg and he winced at the thought that he had shot her. He laid a hand against her swollen cheek and she stirred, trying to move closer to him. "Shh Jess, stay still." He let her lean over, laying her head onto his lap. She stilled and let the darkness claim her. Brock was good to Vaporeon. He tied a tourniquet, stopping the blood pouring from the bullet wound. Vaporeon had calmed, and thus, the other girls had calmed. Misty sat held in Ash's arms, still shaken. James looked down at Jesse. They were both beaten to hell, but he had her back, even at the cost of their beloved Flareon. He blinked back tears.

The hospital asked no questions when they had arrived, simply admitted them and took Jesse away to the emergency room. James they had treated and told him to rest. His side ached horribly, but there was no permanent damage. He leaned his head back, worrying about Jesse. Ash, Misty, and Brock had taken Vaporeon to the PokeCenter, and James nodded off soon after he had sat down. He didn't know how long he had been asleep when he was shaken awake. Misty stared down at him. "Sorry….we're back." James nodded and sat up, taking a deep breath He rubbed his eyes and watched Jolteon walk over with Eevee. They made no sound and Jolteon jumped up next to James. Eevee, he had to pick up. Jolteon laid a paw on his arm and he looked over at her. "Joltjolt…jolt" (Vaporeon's gone…..too). James could only stare at her. He looked over to the others. Misty shook her head slightly. "She didn't make it." James sat up more, unconsciously wincing at his side. "What?!" Brock looked like he had been crying. "She had lost too much blood and there were complications taking the bullet out. It was too near to her spine." James was stunned. He hadn't thought it was that bad. He rubbed his eyes. Even though the girls seemed to cling to Jesse's side more, he had still loved them dearly, and had come to see them as their little children. "Oh god." Jesse did not need this news, not that he did either. Jolteon laid down, her head between her paws. Eevee curled up into a quiet little ball and hit her head against James. He leaned back, shocked. All of this because he had agreed to help those four bitches. He had dragged Jesse into this, and she was now in a hospital bed in the ER. He had brought the four girls to help him get her back and now two of them were gone. He wished he had made Giovanni suffer more. He wished a lot of things, and now it was too late. He held Eevee, who was whimpering softly, while Jolteon merely lay there, staring into the air. The doctor came down the hall and motioned James to follow. He left Jolteon and Eevee with the others and followed him. Jesse had been moved from the ER to intensive care. She was stable, with two broken ribs, a 2nd degree burn and gunshot wound to the inner thigh, and an overall bruised and battered body. He looked in on her, laying in bed. She didn't look as bad now, they had cleaned her up quite well. The doctor motioned that he could sit with her.

James sat down, favoring his side. He laid a hand on her stomach and sighed. "I'm so sorry Jess." She stirred and turned her head toward him. She was mildly sedated, and her voice was slurred. "I wanna…go home now…." He nodded and stroked her cheek. "I know, Jess, I know. We'll be going home as soon as we can." She groped for his hand and he took it. "James…..can the…girls come in?" He bit his lip and leaned forward. Better now while she was drugged. He moved to sit on the edge of the bed and leaned over, kissing her forehead. "Jess, Vaporeon and Flareon didn't make it." There was silence and he could have sworn she fell asleep. After several minutes, she raised a hand slowly and felt for his arm. She pulled softly and he leaned over more. "Hold me." He did. When the nurse came to check on her, she found them both fast asleep, James next to her, his arm above her ribs, holding her. The nurse didn't wake him, instead she went to find Ash, Misty, and Brock. Brock carried a sleeping Jolteon and while Ash carried Eevee in and laid them on the other side of Jesse. They left them then to sleep.

James flew home two days later, having the bodies of Flareon and Vaporeon transported back as well. He buried them with Jolteon and Eevee by his side. He cried for them then, kneeling where he had buried them, wishing them back not only for Jesse's sake, but his own as well. He had loved them like children. Jesse did not want to talk about it, she avoided the subject when he had left. Eevee and Jolteon were simply quiet, not quite accepting their sisters were gone. James stared at the two graves that would now sit behind the gardens of the house and shuddered. Life was interminably cruel, he thought. Eevee let out a small whine which made James cry harder. She pawed at the freshly turned earth and seemed to cry at the earth. She turned then, jumping up to James. He held Eevee to his chest and Jolteon stepped forward, laying a paw on her sisters graves, her own silent respect for them, accepting that they were not coming back, and then walked away, toward the house. James held Eevee, who couldn't stop crying. She didn't understand, or more accurate, she didn't want to understand. She wanted her sisters back. James held her, his own tears wetting her fur. He leaned forward and let a handful of dirt run through his fingers. "Good bye, girls." He stood with Eevee huddled against him and started back to the house.

Jesse was released and they flew home a week later. Ash, Brock, and Misty came back with them. They were to stay another week and then depart. James led Jesse outside the evening they returned. She walked with a limp, and was still visibly bruised, but she was healing. James knelt her by the girls graves and she cried. He knelt next to her, and she threw herself into him, sobbing uncontrollably. He held her tight, and she found some strength in that. He blinked back tears and simply held her. There was nothing else he could do. Jolteon and Eevee would not come out. They were having a hard enough time with it. Eventually, Jesse cried herself out and he was able to bring her back in. She didn't sleep well for the next couple of days; she lay with her back against him, as he held her, one arm thrown over Jolteon, the other keeping Eevee near to her heart. He would hear her weep from time to time, when it was very quiet. He let her cry, simply because there was nothing else to do.

Two weeks passed and Ash, Misty, and Brock left. They would return in a month to visit, and there was an unspoken sentiment of undying thanks between them all. The third week, James scheduled Jesse's operation. The tests had gone fine and the doctor said she was now eligible for the surgery. She went through it and came through. There was a three day wait to take the bandages off. They would only be able to tell when the bandages came off if it had worked. James took her home for those three days and she stayed in bed. Nothing was said between them about it. Nothing more had been said about Flareon and Vaporeon. Jolteon and Eevee had not recovered and James found them quite often laying next to the graves of their sisters. He did not bother to call to them when he did.

Jesse clutched James' hand and he stroked her head. The doctor was cutting the bandages off and she was frightened. He bit down on his lip, hoping for anything. Jesse jerked when the bandages were finally pulled from her eyes, almost breaking James' wrist. "Ok, now open them very slowly." As her lashes parted, she could see outlines. But only from her right side. The images cleared and focused. She saw the doctor and he was studying her. She reached out her left hand as if this would bring back the sight in her left eye. She turned to James, and shuddered, frustrated. The sight of him calmed her slightly. Her hand snaked out and grabbed his tie. "James…..My left side…." The doctor grasped her chin and turned her head, looking into her eyes. "It seems her right side will be fine. The eye looks to be healed and normal. Her left side looks no different. Her left side is likely permanent." She shuddered again, doubling over in the chair. The doctor turned to James. "She'll need to take this twice a day for the next week or so. Other than that, bring her in in about three weeks, and she should be fine. She can go home." The doctor looked to James and James waved a hand. The doctor nodded, leaving them alone. He wrapped his arms around her. She was shaking. "Lets go home." She said nothing while they were on the way. She was ungrateful for the little she had been given back. She fled upstairs when Daniel opened the door. "Jess…." James called after her and ran after. She had thrown herself on the bed. He sighed and sat down next to her. She leaned over against him. "Jess, look up at me." It felt good to say that. She did, studying him. He had always been so handsome to her. She let out a whimper and fell into his arms. "I have no depth….." James sighed softly and turned her chin up to him. "After everything's that happened and all that we have come through, please don't take this the wrong way. You can see…..and that's all that matters." This quieted her somewhat, and she looked over to where Jolteon and Eevee were on the floor, waiting. She held out a hand to them and they hopped up, greeting her. She held them, telling them she was happy to see them again, and she stopped shaking. James touched her back and she let the girls off the bed. She turned and he held her. The feel of him alone calmed her. The shock and confusion of the last weeks were finally starting to wane from her. She looked up and sniffled. He kissed her softly. "You can see again, Jess. I told you we would pull through this." Jess did not smile but she nodded. She took the time to study him and he stared down at her. There was life back in her eyes, and he was grateful. Her gaze fell upon the shelf of pictures near the bed. "I miss them, James." He followed her gaze to a framed photo he had taken of her, sitting on the ground in a pretty flowered dress, the four girls seated around her. He nodded and suddenly took her left hand, kissing the ring that adorned it. They would be married soon now. "You'll make a wonderful mother, Jess." She turned back to him and smiled sadly, stepping back into his embrace.


End file.
